domitrons_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloody Cracks... A MCSM Wiki Horror Story Part 6.
"ORDER? YOURE ALIVE?" Poli asked. They could not believe their eyes, in the closet, shivering and soaking wet, covered in freezing water, was Order, the one they thought was dead. "Are you okay? How did you survive? We thought you were sliced by the blades?" Steward asked. "I'm fine... The blades didn't hit me... What the blades did was cut the ice... Allowing me to swim down the bottom of the drain... Then I ended up in the same room you guys are in now... And... I saw him..." Order said shivering. "We need to warm her up, she could die of hypothermia if we don't." Becky suggested. They exited the closet, the room was now lit by a blood red light, and there was a noise coming from the corridor... Like someone was scraping long nails across a chalkboard. They looked over at the barred corridor doorway, and what was standing behind the bars put intense chills down their spine... It was a tall humanoid creature about 7 feet tall, it had brown skin, pale white glowing eyes, it was very thin, and 3 foot long claws. "What is that? WHAT IS THAT?" Steward screamed. Just as everybody thought they had seen the worse, the creature smiled, revealing a huge mouth that extended from ear to ear, it had so many rotten sharp teeth... The creature then turned down the corridor and walked away into darkness. "Okay I don't know what that was... But whatever it was there's no way it's human, there's no way." Peace trembled. "It doesn't matter right now, we need to find the antidote that guy talked about, if there even is an antidote, remember that we only have one hour before the disease kills us." Poli reminded them. "He's right guys, start searching this entire place, leave no stone unturned, turn the roof upside down if you need too, JUST FIND THE ANTIDOTE" Steward demanded. They checked all around the room, so far they had found nothing except for dust, books about how to torture that had gruesome images inside, some spiders, and a broken rat trap. Then there was a squeaking noise coming from the doorway, they looked over and saw... The same rat from when they thought Order died. "THAT STUPID RAT" Order shouted. She then picked up a crobar and started to walk over to the rat, with the intent of smashing it. "No!" Becky yelled, she grabbed Order by the arm in attempt to stop her. "I think it wants to tell us something." RatGirl suggested. "Well I don't think a rat that big can squeeze through those bars, they are too small for it to fit through, aren't they?" Poli asked. Suddenly the rat stuck it's head through the gap, and it managed to squeeze its entire body through the bars, and into the room with them. "Did you forget that rats can flatted their rib cages to get through small things?" Steward asked. "Hey shut up, I made a mistake." Poli retorted. They watched as the rat crawled up onto a counter, and then pushed a stack of books off the counter, revealing a syringe with a purple liquid, the rat picked the syringe up with its mouth and brought it over to them. "Well what do ya know? A rat just saved us!" Becky said. Order took the syringe out of its mouth. "Thank you, you really helped us out of a jam." Order told the rat. The rat then ran back into the dark corridor. Everybody took turns injecting themselves with the antidote, then the syringe was empty just befor Becky could take the antidote... "Oh no!" Becky shouted. "There's no more left... And times almost out, just look at that timer!" Steward exclaimed. Becky's skin then started to turn white, her eyes turned yellow, and her hair turned brown, she then fainted. "Uhh.. Becks?" Order asked. Suddenly Becky got up, she then twisted her head around like how an owl does, she looked awful, almost... Like a zombie... To be continued.